


Cuddles

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [518]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, I'll show myself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone askedVirgil giving Alan a hug





	Cuddles

It was a quirk of fate that Virgil was the first of them to hold their youngest brother.  He and Grandma had been home alone, the closest to the hospital, the first to make it there when called.

Alan is small, and red, and wrinkly, and squirming, and  _perfect_.

Virgil kissed his head and cuddled him close until their mama woke and took him back.

 * 

Alan moved like the wind, but Virgil didn’t mind the way his tiny body slammed into him time and time again.  Alan demanded hugs like Scott was demanding food; constantly, and driven by a real need.

Virgil was happy to cuddle him from morning until night.

 *

The first time Alan flew Three, he babbled tech with John and flight paths with Scott.  But when the adrenaline ran down, it’s against Virgil he collapsed, confident that his big brother would catch him.

“Have fun, sprout?” Virgil asked, taking Alan’s weight easily.

Alan wrapped his arms around Virgil, the furtherest he’d reached yet, and nodded against Virgil’s ribs.

 * 

“Hey, hey, stay with me, sprout.” Virgil knows he’s babbling, but can’t seem to stop.  He’d nearly burnt out the exosuit, moving rubble, desperate to get to his baby brother.

He was the first on scene only by quirk of fate; One is faster but Two was closer, and when Alan’s comm had gone dark, John had guided Virgil to his last location inside of a minute.

He can hear Scott calling now, working his way down through the shattered remains of the tower.  There’s smoke in the air, but Virgil doesn’t hesitate to rip off his helmet, leaning forward to whisper through the cracks in Alan’s.  “Hey, come on Alan, just hang in there, okay, Scott’s almost here.”

Alan’s arm twitches, like he wants to reach for Virgil, but he stops with a groan of pain. Virgil is careful as he gathers Alan up into his arms and bows his head over the too-pale face, trying to believe the stillness in the body he holds doesn’t mean what he knows, deep down, to be true.


End file.
